Blind Date
by AaronEmilyLove2005
Summary: Hotch finds out that Emily has a blind date. Will he be happy for her or will his jealousy get in the way?


It was almost nine o'clock on a Saturday night when Emily entered the FBI building to get her cellphone she had left on her desk earlier that day. Dressed in a snug black skirt, a satin white blouse and black knee high boots, Emily made her way through the barely lit bullpen. In a hurry to meet JJ and Pen for dinner, she reached her desk and attempted to grab her phone which fumbled under her fingers before falling to the floor. "Damnit!" she said aloud to the empty bull pen before bending over to pick up the device. Hotch was in his office working on files from the last case while Jack was at a sleepover. He had gotten half way through the stack of files when he heard Emily's frustration. He walked over to his office window wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt and looked out of the blinds to see who else would be there at this time of night, not to mention, a Saturday night. He moved his eyes around the bullpen and then noticed Emily bending over to pick up her phone. He became instantly hard at the sight of her firm round ass in the air for his view. "Oh my god" he said aloud as he lowered his hand to the front of his button-fly jeans to relieve the aching of his cock. He had always wanted to fuck Emily, and not gently either. He knew if he ever had the chance to be with her that there wouldn't be any slow love making, though he would love that too. He knew if he ever had her under him, it would be nothing but crazy, wild sex with the both of them out of control; at least that's what he thought. He had seen the looks she had given him, the flirting she would do and the heat in her eyes telling him that she carried a need; a need that he knew he could fulfill. He knew he shouldn't have these feelings about her, but the rules of the job were beginning to become irrelevant. He finally blinked and came out of his daze. Without stopping to think clearly, he reached for the doorknob, opening it quickly to get Emily's attention before she left. The turning of the doorknob caught Emily's attention as she began to walk to the exit. Startled with her hand on her chest, she turned around to face Hotch standing at his doorway.

"Hotch, oh my god you scared me!" she said with a giggle.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to" he replied with a laugh.

"What are you doing here so late?" she asked curiously, knowing that it shouldn't surprise her that he was still there.

"I was about to ask you the same thing actually" he told her as he walked down the few steps toward her.

"I've got plans with JJ and Pen tonight and I left my phone here. I was just on my way to the bar now" she told him.

"Ahh the bar huh? I'm sure you three will have a lot of fun" he said, wishing he could be a fly on the wall during one of their conversations.

"Well, actually they're will be more than just us three. Will and Morgan are coming along this time and it seems they all have set me up on a blind date tonight" she said with that beautiful smile he loved, though he didn't like the fact that she seemed excited about this date of hers.

"Oh really?" he asked with a hint of jealousy that Emily didn't miss. She had always dreamed of Hotch just taking her where she stood. She had been attracted to him for a long, long time but she knew that Hotch would never go for that. He seemed to be a stickler for the rules and she always thought that though she and he had flirted heavily, he would never make that move on her. The thought had crossed her mind to kiss him just to see how he would react but she loved her job and wanted to keep it.

"Yeah, he's one of Pen's old friends. She says he's a really great guy and a lot of fun, so I figured what the hell" she said, rushing out her words, telling Hotch she didn't have a lot of time.

Hotch wasn't about to let her leave, knowing hardly anything about this man. "What the hell?" he said, repeating her words as he came closer to her, smelling her perfume that made his heart race and his cock twitch in his jeans. "Are you sure that's a good idea Prentiss? You don't even know this guy" he added.

"Pen has known him for a long time and he's been to the bar before which is when JJ met him. I trust their judgement. I really don't think they would introduce me to some douchebag, do you?" she asked seriously.

"No, I don't but sometimes we think we know people and we don't when all is said and done" he said with a informing tone. He was going to try his best to divert her from this date of hers. He wasn't about to let her go to the bar with that short tight skirt on and those "fuck me boots" that were begging him to do exactly that.

"I do see your point but I'm a big girl and we will be with everyone else most of the time anyway" she said, beginning to get the feeling she was having this conversation with her father.

'Most of the time?' the words tortured his mind. That was the last straw for him and he began to think quickly of a way to get her to his office for a moment. He knew she would try to leave knowing that everyone would be waiting for her. What her waiting friends didn't know was that Emily wouldn't be making it to the bar at all.

"Well I better run" she said. "Pen has already texted me twice wondering where I am."

As she began to walk away, Hotch lightly grabbed her arm. "Wait..." he said, doing his best to think of the ruse he could use to get her to give him just a few minutes of her time. "I need you to sign one report for me right quick before you go" he told her, hoping that his lame excuse worked.

"Can't it wait Hotch? I really need to go" she said firmly.

"No it can't. You're name has to be on this report too and Strauss is expecting it on her desk by Monday" he said authoritatively.

"So what would you have done if I hadn't come by?" she said promoting a deer in the headlight look from Hotch. He lowered his head and looked up at her with a little wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Aaron Hotchner, as I live and breathe! Tell me you weren't going to forge my name!" she said as a statement that sounded more like a question.

"Well..." he replied hesitantly. "I never have before but it's the weekend and the thought did cross my mind before calling you in just for that reason."

Giving him a frustrated look, she gave in. "Alright, I might as well since I'm here. It will decrease the chances of you losing your job. Give me the file" she said rushing him with her hand out to him.

"It's in my office. Come up here and I'll get it" he said as he turned to walk up the steps to his office.

Emily followed him up the steps, leaving her purse on her desk but taking her phone along with her. She stepped into Hotch's office where he was standing at his desk. "I just have to text Pen right quick and let her know I am about to be on my way" she said as she walked closer to his desk.

"Okay, here's the file" he said, pushing it across the desk in front of her.

Emily laid her phone on his desk and signed the file. As she signed the paper, Hotch walked behind her, looking down at her ass once again as she bent over his desk slightly while writing her name. She felt his eyes on her and felt herself become aroused. He smelled so damn good. He always did and Emily had been alone in her room many times when her memory of that same scent had helped take her to more than one climax. Hotch walked to his office door, then shut and locked it. The locking sound caused Emily to turn and look at Hotch in wonder. As he turned back to Emily, he stared into her eyes, not breaking the gaze between them.

"What are you doing?" she asked nervously though she couldn't refrain from eyeing his firm ass in his dark blue jeans.

Hotch turned his office light off and walked over to Emily who had her phone in her hand with Garcia's name gracing her screen. He stood behind her as she continued to face his desk. "You don't need to do that" he said, reaching in front of her, taking the phone from her hand, turning it off and laying it in the chair in front of his desk. "You're not going anywhere. Turn around" he said with a raspy voice. Emily stood still in shock as she felt Hotch's breath on her neck as he repeated his words, but slower this time. "Turn around Prentiss."

Emily ached between her legs as she slowly turned around to face him. He stood so close to her that she barely had room between him and the desk to turn around. She looked up in his eyes and saw passion in them that she didn't even know was possible. "Hotch..." she tried before he placed his mouth over hers, pushing his tongue inside. His hot tongue clashed against hers as he placed his hands on her hips roughly. He broke the deep kiss and reached behind her sliding almost everything that accented his desk onto the floor. He reached up and ran his fingers through her hair, then pulling it roughly. "Ugh...Hotc..." was all she was able to say before he spun her around and pushed her face down onto his desk.

"You want this Prentiss?" he asked, leaning over her back, whispering in her ear as he pulled her hair again. "You don't have to answer that because I know the answer. I've known it for a while now and there's no use in you denying it" he assured her.

"Hotch, I have to go. They're waiting..." she began.

Hotch kept his left hand in her hair as his right hand palmed her back. "I don't think you heard me. You're not going on that blind date tonight, or ever for that matter." He released his hand from her hair and began to stroke it lightly with his large hand as he whispered to her again. "You and I are going to have a little fun that we've been wanting to have for years. Now tell me...am I wrong here?"

"No, you're not wrong" she replied as she laid there looking at the few items still left lying on his desk, feeling the cold wood against her face.

"That's my girl" he said with a deep giggle.

Emily knew she wanted this as she felt his hand on her thigh, slowly moving it up her bare leg until his fingertips disappeared under her skirt. As she felt his fingers inching closer to her ass, she felt herself become wet. He suddenly began to move quicker as his hard on became almost more than he could take.

"You are so beautiful Emily" he told her sweetly as his hand reached her panties. His fingers felt the satin and lace under her skirt as he moved them closer to her core. He could feel the heat already and when his hand touched the front of her panties, he could tell how wet she was for him. "Mmmm and you're so wet for me" he said as he rubbed her slick pussy through her panties. "I can smell you"

"God Aaron, please... just do it. Fuck me" she begged as she wiggled in front of him.

"I like the sound of that Emily" he told her as he kept his hand on her back and slid the fingers of his other hand just under her panties, finally feeling the wetness cover his rough fingertips.

Emily groaned when his fingers slid over her soaked clit and then pushed back against him as he held a fingertip at her opening, making her squirm. "You like it when I call you Aaron?" she asked as she tried her best to push harder against his finger.

"Well yes, but I like it more when you beg" he teased. He slowly pushed his thick finger into her and heard the sweet sound of her moaning for him. He pulled his finger in and out of her agonizingly slow as he listened to the sound of her juices coating his finger. He let his finger fill her again and again until she trembled against his hand.

"Aaron please stop playing games" she told him firmly; something that Hotch wasn't to good at accepting.

He decided if she wanted it that bad, he was going to give it to her good like he'd always fantasized about. He jerked her small black skirt up until it bunched around her waist, showing him her beautiful ass covered by pink satin panties. "Damn baby, you are so fucking hot" he said as gripped the pink material and ripped it hearing her gasp. He reached down with one hand and with his fingers at the top button of his jeans, he jerked his hand downward, releasing all of the buttons in one movement, loosening the bind his jeans had against his cock. He stretched the band of his boxer briefs and put his hand inside them, then completely freeing his cock from the soft cotton. "What is it Emily?" he asked as he leaned closer to her, laying his cock against her ass. "You want this?" he added as he rubbed her soft skin with his hard member and then tapped it against her making her moan again.

"Yes...fuck...if you're gonna do it, do it" she said with all of the nerve she could muster up at the moment.

"Getting a little bossy there aren't you Prentiss?" he said, pushing the limits with her as he lined himself up to her, pushing only the head of himself inside her. "I've always waited for the moment I'd have you bent over my desk" he told her as he pushed into her a little further.

"Hotch..." she started as she lifted her head and moved her palms flat on his desk, attempting to raise herself up.

"Be still, you're gonna enjoy this" he said as he pushed himself completely inside of her with a deep groan. He was a little concerned with the force he used to slide inside her until she moaned and pushed back against him, wanting more. She was so tight that he began to wonder that if he pulled his cock out of her, he may never get back in. "Jesus Emily you're so tight around me" he gritted through his teeth as he grabbed her hips hard and pulled himself almost all the way out before pushing back into her. As she squeezed him tighter and tighter, he couldn't hold back from increasing his speed and pounding into her.

"Ohh...Mmm...Aaron that's so good baby" she said with the word baby coming out as more of a whine.

"Yes...and I knew it would be" he told her as he leaned over her closer. "Get up on your hands" he order, still rocking in and out of her. Emily did as he told her and soon after, she felt his hands on her breasts. He massaged them roughly, pinching her nipples and flicking his thumbs over them outside of her blouse. He moved his hands from her breasts, sliding them up to the top of her blouse.

As Hotch continued to fill her repeatedly, Emily suddenly felt the cool air of the room on her almost bare chest. "You're gonna pay for that" she told him in a meaningful tone as she saw the buttons of her brand new blouse bouncing on his desk before hitting the floor.

He pulled himself out of her and she protested with a whimper. He pulled her to stand in front of him, then turned her to face him. "I'm about to make you forget all about this shirt" he said confidently, as he took the torn clothing from her and tossed it in his desk chair. Putting his fingers around the front clasp of her bra, he unhooked it letting her breasts slightly fall in front of his eyes. He pulled the straps off of her shoulders and let the garment fall to his desk. He then reached behind her, unzipping her skirt and pulling it down over her legs, that seemed never-ending. He let the skirt fall over her boots, then Emily lifted her feet to step out of it. Hotch laid her skirt on his desk, joining her bra. "Leave the boots on and come with me" he said as he took her hand and led her to the small couch against the office wall. There was nothing more beautiful than Emily completely naked in his office, excluding the "fuck me boots" which added even more to his adrenaline rush.

"Here?" she asked with almost a laugh as Hotch leaned over to slide the leather upholstered couch out from the wall."What are you doing? You want to do this on that little couch?" she asked with a giggle.

"What a lot of people don't know is that this little couch gets bigger" he said as he put his hand behind the back rest, lifted a small bar and laid the back of the couch down flat. "Lay down Emily" he said in an almost whisper. Emily laid on her back and felt the cold leather on her body. Hotch kicked off his shoes and took his pants and boxers off, laying them on the floor, in front of the couch. He jerked his shirt over his head and added it to the pile. Emily gazed up at him and smiled at the view in front of her. "I just wanna feel you against me" he told her and then moved himself above her, kissing his way down her neck. He felt the tip of his cock at her entrance without any guidance and couldn't resist his need to push into her. "Emily..." he whispered as he looked into her eyes and became lost in them. She never would have thought in a million years that Aaron Hotchner would ever fall in love with her but the way he gazed in her eyes, she felt that the impossible just became possible. Emily felt his eyes burn through her with a need that she had never seen before from him as he buried his cock inside her in one thrust.

With his intense stare and the quiver in his breathing, she was scared. "Don't...lets just leave it at this okay?" she said as she took his face in hers hands. Of course she wanted him, all of him, and honestly always had but with him here now with his body over hers, she was worried that he was just caught up in the moment and would probably regret this tomorrow. The thoughts left her mind when Hotch gave no response but instead took her hands, put them above her head, laced his fingers between hers and held them there as he slid one knee higher up creating a completely different angle as he pounded into her again. He moved his head downward just enough to take one of her nipples in his mouth. The angle made all the difference to Emily when she felt him reach the spot that caused her to begin a light moaning sound. He moved his hips to give her three extremely hard strokes before she begin to cry louder for him. Hearing her cries, he knew she was enjoying it, which drove him even more. Moving against the leather as they both began to sweat, Emily let go of one of his hands and grabbed on to the metal bar at the bottom of the armrest to help keep herself from sliding. The increasing friction from Emily pushing against the bar caused Hotch's pelvic bone to crash against hers over and over, putting him deeper inside her.

He lifted the hand she was no longer holding and ran his fingers through her hair as his eyes once again met hers. He kissed her, letting his tongue search ever part of her mouth. He leaned down to take a nipple in his mouth once more and sucked hard just before biting it. He licked the other nipple and flicked his tongue over it, soaking it with his saliva, as he began to slow his pace down and just take his time making love to her after all. Stroke after stroke caused Emily's moans to increase in volume and he knew she was close. "Come on baby" he coaxed her as she looked up at him with hooded eyes. Hotch calling her baby made her melt inside and caused her to pulse harder around him. He leaned over her until his lips touched her ear. She felt his hot breath on her ear when he spoke. "Cum Emily..." he said in a raspy voice as he pushed into her as far as possible and held himself there..."for me."

Emily felt her body tremble, realizing it was increasing every second further. The intensity built up more and more until her vision became blurred and she shattered around him, making the sounds he'd always imagined. Hotch couldn't believe the feeling of her around him. Her tightness was almost too much to take and her moans just added to the high that she was taking him to. As Emily came down from her own high, Hotch pulled his cock slightly from her body and then slowly back in, bringing another moan from Emily.

"Do it again Emily" he told her with a small grin, as sweat dripped from his forehead onto her chest. "I know you can...I can feel it" he added.

Emily continued to whimper as Hotch eased his cock out of her and let the head rest at her opening. He sat on his knees, grabbed her hips and pulled her toward him causing his cock to enter her, stretching Emily once again. He moved his hips in a circular motion and all she could do was surrender to him as he gave her thrust after thrust.

"Nnugh Aaron" she groaned when he took her right leg in the crook of his arm and lifted it higher as he gave her two more strokes making her scream his name.

"Em..." he said breathlessly knowing he was about to lose all control. "I don't want this to end." he told her, his lips tightening.

She felt a drop of what she assumed was sweat but was corrected when she heard him inhale a sharp breath and releasing a shaky one. This night had become more emotional than either one of them would have ever expected and feeling him inside of her, making her feel beautiful and complete, she began to ignore the fleeting thoughts that this shouldn't be happening. "It doesn't have to" she said as she took his face in her hands and wiped his tears, feeling herself slowly gain control over her body once again.

"No..." he replied in an unconvincing tone. Hotch couldn't fathom the thought of Emily wanting more than this night. He knew she had feelings for him; some type of feelings, but to take this further than just a way for both of them to relieve stress was an astute assumption. But what did her words mean if she didn't want more? He wanted nothing more than to have a future with her but he would never put their jobs on the line and he knew this should never happen again. "...we can't..." he said, leaning closer to her and burying his face in the curve of her neck causing her to feel the wetness from his cheeks on her shoulder. Feeling her clenching still drawing him inside of her, he involuntarily held his breath as his body began to shake. He wrapped his arms around her body tightly as he pounded into her relentlessly. It's almost as if he was taking the resentment he had for this situation out on her.

"But we are...and I don't want this... to be over" she confessed, as he drug himself in and out of her repeatedly. Along with his mixed emotions and her last words, Hotch let go of every thought as he emptied himself into her, trembling against her body. They laid together as he stroked her hair, and listened to the silence that was rarely heard in the building. It began to rain hard and the sound crashing against his office windows somehow brought them back to the reality that neither of them wanted to face.

"We should go" he told her as he pulled himself away from her and stood up beside the couch, bending over to pick up his clothes.

Emily laid quietly listening to his cold, empty words as she reached her hand out to meet his muscular calf. She rubbed it gently, feeling his muscle twitch. "Don't be like that please" she whispered in a yearning tone.

Saying nothing, he stepped into his pants leg as he turned to her and pulled his pants up. He slowly buttoned the fly on his jeans as he stared at her lying there completely abandoning any thoughts that this wasn't right and obviously was ready to sacrifice her job for more than this night. Emily watched his fingers as he buttoned each button and fought the urge to stop him. She sat up slowly and walked across the room to gather her clothing, that was still intact, and put them on.

The silence in the room was agonizing for Emily. She knew what was coming, so she decided to ease the tension. "If you have something I could wear out of here, I will get it back to you tomorrow" she said with an almost smile.

Hotch walked over to a small closet behind his office door and got an FBI sweatshirt out and handed it to Emily. "It's the smallest one I have, sorry" he said as he put his shoes on, avoiding her eyes. "I will pay you for the blouse" he said as if he was just trying to find something to say more than trying to honestly make up for his actions.

Emily put on the sweatshirt and walked to him, feeling silly in a sweatshirt, skirt and boots. Her appearance didn't prevent her from her noticing Hotch's wall building up before her eyes. She understood his situation and she was experiencing the same thoughts that he was but he was acting as if he was the only one that was emotionally distraught. Maybe he assumed he was. She took his hand and squeezed it. "Hotch, look at me" she pleaded. Still holding her hand, he slowly looked down at her. "I don't want this to be it. I want you to know something. This was not like I ever thought it would be and at the same time, it was the best night of my life" she conveyed as she smiled at him. "Aaron, I'm falling in love with you."

His breath was forced out of his body as he listened to her words. "Emily...I really, really care about you and tonight isn't what I have always dreamt about either..." he told her, seeing her surprise. He pulled his hand from hers slowly. "...but tonight has changed a lot of things, whether we want it to or not" he added while picking up his cellphone and briefcase. "I do not regret this Emily. I want you to know that."

Emily stood feeling numb all over. She was glad that he didn't regret it but she knew he was running from her. "No Aaron! You don't get to do that! You don't get to just fuck me and not give a damn and just forget all about it!" she yelled.

"Lower your voice Emily" he said authoritatively, walking closer to her again. "I will never forget making love to you...ever. You weren't exactly fighting me, were you?" he asked as she watched his gaze darken. "There were two people involved in this and I, for one, have never made love to someone that I didn't love!" he said loudly, hearing his own words before he'd realized he was speaking them.

Mind-blown at his words, Emily smiled inside but was desperately needing an answer to a question that she was thankful she could ask while they were alone. She surprised herself as she delivered the blow to his pride. "Then what are you running from?" she asked him carefully, her voice breaking.

Hotch began to back away when Emily reached up with both arms, placed both hands in his hair and pulled him into a kiss that he reciprocated. Their tongues slid against each other, quickly becoming a duel. Hotch abruptly broke the kiss. "Em.." he began.

Successfully holding him still in front of her, Emily stopped him. "Aaron, I don't want to talk about the rules, our jobs or all the gossip we would stir up. I wanna get out of here and I want you to come with me. If you want tonight to be the end of this, can I at least have the whole night with you? Can you just allow me that?" she asked sincerely. His heart ached in his chest as his mind fought every reason as to why he and Emily shouldn't be together. He only came up with one. The job.

Emily could imagine the wheels turning in his mind as her own heart pounded in her chest. "Will you come home with me?" she asked in the sweetest and sexiest voice he had every heard. When she spoke those words to him, he felt like wherever she was, along with Jack, that it would be home.

"Yes" he said, taking her face in his large hands, as he looked in the brown eyes that had sent him into serenity many times. "I wanna go home with you and I want this...", he said pointing between the both of them. "Whatever it is, I like it" he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Emily smiled, showing her dimples, making Hotch's appear as well. "Emily, I don't know how easy this is going to be" he said in a concerned tone.

"I know...it's okay. We will get through it" she assured him. "I know we didn't plan all of this but I do know that I have wanted to be with you for a very long time and I am willing to do whatever it takes" she said confidently.

Hotch kept his eyes on hers and saw the determination in them which told him that her words were genuine and that made him feel whole; something he wasn't sure would ever happen again.

"So am I" he replied, knowing that his job and Jack meant everything to him; everything up until the moment that she said she was falling in love with him. Now things had changed, and he believed for the better. Now, Jack and Emily were what mattered most. "Lets go home" he told her, as he kissed her quickly but meaningfully. He grabbed his briefcase and phone and unlocked the door.

As he swung the door open, stepping aside to let Emily step out first, they saw a small bright pink piece of paper fall to the floor in the doorway of his office. Emily bent over to pick up the paper and as she stood back up, she noticed another piece of pink squared paper stuck to Hotch's office door. Hotch opened the door as wide as possible, dropping his briefcase to the floor as he and Emily began to read the words written in purple ink.

'Em, JJ and I came by. Afraid to knock. Later my doves! Pen'

Hotch and Emily looked at each other and laughed until Emily held out the other sticky note in front of them.

'Bossman, the next time, you may want to close the blinds'


End file.
